Schwarze Festung
Die Schwarze Festung (engl. Castle Black) ist das Hauptquartier und Befestigung der Nachtwache. Sie befindet sich ungefähr an der halben Weglänge der Mauer, an deren südlichen Seite, am nördlichen Ende vom Königsweg. Es ist ein dunkles und kaltes Zuhause für seine Garnison. Sie ist eine der drei letzten bemannten Festungen entlang der Mauer, die anderen sind Ostwacht an der See und der Schattenturm. Insgesamt gibt es neunzehn Befestigungen, doch im Laufe der Jahrhunderte musste die schwindende Nachtwache sechzehn von ihnen aufgeben. Die Schwarze Festung liegt zwischen den aufgegebenen Burgen Königintor und Eichenschild. Die Schwarze Festung hat eine Septe, aber keinen Götterhain. Die Anhänger der alten Götter des Waldes müssen eine Meile nördlich der Mauer reisen, in den Verfluchten Wald, um ihr Gelübde vor einem Herzbaum abzulegen. In der Serie Die Schwarze Festung existiert schon seit über 1000 Jahren als Jon Schnee dort eintrifft. Sie ist neben zwei anderen die letzte noch unterhaltene Festung der Nachtwache an der Mauer und wird nur noch wenigen Brüdern gehalten. Ihre Zahl nimmt nochmals dramatisch ab, als Lord Kommandant Mormont eine Expedition gen Norden führt, von der nur Jon, Samwell, Edd und Grenn zur Festung zurückkehren. Die Festung wird von den Wildlingen unter Manke Ryder mit 100.000 Mann von Norden und von einer kleinen Schar von Süden her angegriffen. Unter größten Mühen und unter hohen Verlusten gelingt es der Nachtwache unter Allisar Thorne und Jon Schnee den Angriff abzuwehren. Erwähnenswerte Bewohner * Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont (†), Befehlshaber der Nachtwache. Ermordet durch Rast, während der Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried. ** Jon Schnee, genannt "Lord Schnee", persönlicher Kämmerer von Lord Kommandant Mormont. * Maester Aemon, einst Aemon Targaryen, ehemaliger Anwärter auf den Eisernen Thron und Maester der Schwarzen Festung. * Benjen Stark, erster Grenzer der Nachtwache. Verschollen und möglicherweise tot. ** Othor (†), Jafer Blumen (†), Grenzer in Benjens Spähtrupp. Getötet und auferstanden als Wiedergänger. ** Ser Weymar Rois (†), Gared (†). Getötet durch Weiße Wanderer. ** Will (†), ein Grenzer und Derserteur der Nachtwache. Exikutiert durch Lord Eddard Stark. ** Karl Tanner (†), ein ehemaliger Mörder und Grenzer. Anführer der Verräter. Getötet durch Jon Schnee, während der Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried. ** Grenn (†), ein frisch beförderter Grenzer. Getötet im Kampf gegen Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, während der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung. ** Rast (†), ein frisch beförderter Grenzer und einer der Verräter der Nachtwache. Getötet durch Geist, während der Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried. * Bowen Marsh, erster Kämmerer der Nachtwachte. ** Eddison Tollett, Kämmerer. ** Pypar (†), Kämmerer. Getötet durch Ygritte, während der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung. ** Samwell Tarly, Kämmerer. * Ser Allisar Thorn, ehemaliger Waffenmeister der Schwarzen Festung. Zur weiteren Rekrutierung nach Königsmund gesandt. * Othell Yarwyck, erster Baumeister der Nachtwache. * Lord Janos Slynt, ehemaliger Kommandant der Stadtwache von Königsmund und Lord von Harrenhal, bekleidet inoffiziell eine hohe Position. * Yoren (†), ein Anwerber der Nachtwache, selten auf der Schwarzen Festung. Getötet von Ser Amory Lorch in den Flusslanden. * Olly, ein Kind und Überlebender des Angriffes von Wildlingen auf sein Dorf, geschickt von Styr, um über die Nachtwache vor ihrer Ankunft zu warnen. Er bleibt bei der Nachtwache auf der Schwarzen Festung. In den Büchern In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist die Schwarze Festung die wichtigste Bastion der Nachtwache. Die Burg befindet sich entlang der Mauer, zwischen Königintor im Westen und Eichenschild im Osten, nahe dem Zentrum der Mauer, am nördlichen Ende vom Königsweg. Das Dorf Mulwarft liegt eine halbe Meile weiter südlich am Königsweg. Obwohl es neunzehn Burgen entlang der Mauer gibt, ist die Schwarze Festung eine von nur drei Befestigungen, die noch von der Nachtwache bemannt werden, die anderen sind der Schattenturm und Ostwacht an der See. Sie wurde einst von fünftausend Mann gehalten, doch sind es derzeit etwa sechshundert Brüder. Die Burg Die Schwarze Festung ist keine echte Burg, da es über keine Mauern im Westen, Osten und Süden verfügt. Nur eine Mauer steht im Norden. Der Komplex besteht aus mehreren Steintürmen und einem hölzernen Bergfried. Unterhalb des Bergfrieds und der Türme, gibt es eine Reihe von unterirdischen Gängen, genannt wormwalks, welche die Gebäude miteinander verbinden. Sie werden im Sommer nur selten genutzt, doch im Winter, sind sie der einzige Weg um die unterschiedlichen Gebäude der Burg zu erreichen. Es gibt dort nur eine kleine Septe und keinen Götterhain. Männer, die den alten Göttern folgen, müssen jenseits der Mauer in den Verfluchten Wald reisen, zu einem kleinen Hain von Wehrholzbäumen, hinterlassen von den Kindern des Waldes, um dort ihr Gelübde abzulegen. Türme * Im Lord Commander's Tower, auch der"Commander's Keep" genannt, befindet sich die Quartiere des Lord Kommandanten. * Im Königsturm ist ein 100 Fuß hoher Rundturm, mit Zinnen an der Spitze und einem Blick über das Tor und den Fuß der Holztreppe, die zur Mauer führt. Die * Eingangstür ist aus Eiche und Eisen gemacht. Obwohl er für Ehrengäste vorgesehen ist, hat kein König in über einhundert Jahren den Turm besucht. * Der Hardins Turm hat ein gebrochenes Mauerwerk, von dem Steine in den Hof fallen. Er hat eine schwere Neige. Die Zelle von Jon Schnee befand sich in dem Turm >Spoiler<. * Der Lance Tower ist der höchste Turm der Burg, wenn auch nur ein Drittel so hoch wie die Mauer. Er ist schmal und bröckelt. * Der Tower of the Guards ist der stärkste der Türme. Er liegt am Königsweg und der Mauer, verteidigt die Holztreppe. * Der Silent Tower ist ein Turm der Schwarzen Festung. Gebäude Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Castle Black im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Castle Black ru:Чёрный замок Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte (Norden) Kategorie:Burgen Kategorie:Burgen (Nachtwache)